Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise
by Quixotik
Summary: The fun, island partying sequel to Dead or Alive Xtreme 2! The DOA competitors have been invited specially by Helena Douglas, CEO of DOATEC, for a vacation at a tropical island! The ninja also tag along, along with former DOATEC employees, both for reasons unspecified as of yet. Get ready for a fun-filled retreat to paradise!
1. The Prologue!

**Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: **You know, lately I've been playing DOAX2 and well, I suddenly feel the need for a DOAX3. One that's been massively improved at that. So here I am now to relay the story of DOAX3: RTP!

From time to time, I will include short little paragraphs on DOAX3, since I'm feeling creative, so yeah! Please enjoy!

_On board the Freedom Survivor …_

Helena sat stoically at her desk. It was unusual for her to be this restless. The French woman stood up, and began pacing around the opulent room, styled with accents of gold and red and an atmosphere screaming rich.

The sunset, while beautiful, did not calm Helena, as she went through a mental labyrinth. Donovan was still at large, and M.I.S.T still present, despite the ninja's recent victory at the D.I.G oil rig. Sure, they had managed to destroy one of their labs, and free Hayate, but that likely didn't do very much.

Donovan's next step … what would he do next? Helena simply could not predict what could come next. The evil genius was after financial gain, but what would that money be used for? A genius such as himself … what would he want to do with his situation …?

"HELENAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you my darling?" called an incredibly annoying voice.

Helena suddenly lost all of her thoughts, and nearly tripped over at the sound of … "darling."

Zack had entered the building. Well, the room anyway. He sort of barged in with that fashionably annoying Zack style.

"Zack. Do consider using the concept called knocking," said Helena, clearly annoyed that her thoughts were being pushed aside by Zack's stupid antics. As much as he was sometimes useful, Helena COULD NOT stand him as a person. But she was simply too well mannered for that. Helena regretted that at times.

"Oh, yeah yeah. But I still know you love it when I do that, right? Right?"

"If memory serves me right, you have a girlfriend to attend to. I'm sure she'd be far more pleased to see you than I," replied Helena icily, even colder than Ayane's words. And that's saying something.

"You mean Niki? Nah, she's having a blast at that mini casino you built into this beauuuuuuuuuuuutiful ship! So, the great Zack came along to see if you've made some progress!" exclaimed a jaunty Zack.

His obliviousness to anything negative seriously pissed Helena off. But, her face remained cold as ever.

"Zack. I need you to be serious for a moment," said Helena, almost whispering, leaning on her desk and looking down at the floor. Which, admittedly was very expensive too.

Even Zack straightened out for a moment. The air had become tense.

"You understand too, that Donovan is still remains hidden and at large. He has the advantage at the moment as well, for we cannot do anything to prepare ourselves for what is next."

"Or we can just party!"

"Zack, do control yourself. That is an utterly silly idea. In any case, Donovan's real motives cannot be found at the moment; after all, the money he gains … what would he use it for?"

"Well, my beautiful Helena, we can just take a good ol' vacation! Nothing beats sitting around at a beach with my lady luck!" said Zack, doing more ridiculous poses.

"I need you to be serious. We have no time to laze around!" cried Helena, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"Just chill girl. Why get ya hair bow in a twist when you can be relaxing at an island? Like you said, not like we can do much anyway."

"Can't you suggest a single good idea … !"

Helena paused. She practically froze, and stared at the ground, eyes losing all colour. An idea struck her. All these things … connecting …

"Zack," said Helena, in an odd tone.

"Uh huh?" replied Zack flirtily.

"We are going to announce the vacation of a lifetime. The revival and overhaul of Zack Island. The announcement of the Dead or Alive Tournament: Retreat to Paradise project!"

There was a moment of silence. And then …

"See what a genius I am, Helena?"

I guess you need some explanation, huh? It's not like you can read Helena's mind or anything … no, she's not gone insane. Yes, normally you would be insane to do what Zack suggested, just not this time.

Let's get to explaining, shall we?

Helena had finally thought of a plan. DOATEC could announce a special vacation for its competitors as a way of thanking and supporting them, giving them quality rest time during this vacation. This would provide the perfect cover for a secret base on the island, and there, the ninjas and Helena could meet, and further discuss their plans. The Freedom Survivor was no longer safe, after all. Spies and bugs and even more complicated things that I cannot explain could easily mean defeat by the hands of Donovan.

The secret base hidden in the island could be used for all kinds of hidden / confidential / spy-like reasons, and there, Helena could prepare and brief them on the situation more properly. To top it off, the vacation could attract publicity like the fifth tournament, showing them that DOATEC has a new front, caring for its competitors wellbeing.

And here is where Zack comes in handy. For once.

Previously, Zack had (ridiculously) explained his ties to forces up above. Basically, access to unlimited resources and … weird stuff. Like resurrecting a previously blown up island.

Stupid as it was, that could come in handy. If Zack had unlimited resources, let him use it to its fullest potential. That aside, Zack could also request a few useful perks, like a cloaking device and maybe some new technology too? The possibilities were endless.

"Uhh, Helena? Didn't you say something like "an utterly silly idea," back then?" piped in Zack, making an impression of Helena's voice.

"…"

"Come on girl … you know you were so wrong."

"…"

"Why the silent treatment?!"

"… Fine. Just go do what you have to. And please leave me alone."

**Me: **Finally! It's done! By the way, I just realised … that there's a soundtrack for Dead or Alive: Paradise. I actually listened to the main theme of DOA: P while writing this.

But yeah, more to come! The story is a little far-fetched, weird, and ridiculous, but, then again, it's DOA. Ridiculousness, laughs, and awesome characters make up for it. Oh and

do search this up on Youtube: Dead or Alive 5 Plusエクストリームプライベートグラビアムービー

Helloooooooooo DOAX3!~


	2. Invitations!

**Dead Or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: **Okay! Second chapter! I will say here, there will be some character connections which haven't been fully explored by Team Ninja, which I'll expand on later in this fic, and in small oneshots in case it's a little more in depth. Oh, and sorry about taking so long to write this; I got caught up in stuff, and my parent's anniversary and whatnot ...

So let's begin! Oh, I will warn you, this chapter is boring, following on from the end of DOA5 from ninja's perspective. Oh, and I recommend looking at Chip903's version of DOA5's ending (At Last, We're Family Again), since it's pretty much what I base this fic's setting on; Ayane and Kasumi have completely eradicated their rivalry, and are good friends and family again.

_Back at the Mugen Tenshin village ..._

Hayate and Ayane had already returned to the village, and had rested for a couple of days, to recover. However, today, Hayate called for an elder's meeting, summoning the higher ranked ninja to discuss the recent events ... as well as _other _things.

Phase 4 wasn't going to explain itself. And the ninja required a plan. Unfortunately, no help from the giant, supercorperation department; Helena was apparently busy managing DOATEC, and seemed strangely distant. Like she had completely severed ties with the ninja.

Hayate, garbed in a light robe, sat in one of the meditation rooms in the early morning, dimly lit by several candles with spiritual objects hanging about the room in an air of mysteriousness. All the past events were shaking the ninja, and he needed to centre himself.

Not only that ... but Kasumi too. What was he to do with his little kunoichi of destiny? True, he was now 18th master of the Mugen Tenshin clan, but even so, his power only extended to so much.

M.I.S.T was also a potential threat; they could strike at any given moment, and with motives still unclear, Hayate still felt disturbed by the recent events.

He was probably the only person on earth who had to worry about such things ... I mean, I highly doubt that a French woman who happens to be the CEO of a multimillion conglomerate would have to worry about this stuff either. As if THAT could ever happen, right? Right ...?!

Anyhow, back to Hayate. The door slid open, revealing a very sleepy and cranky Ayane. Hayate turned around, his calmness broken.

"Master ... Hayate, the ... meeting ... " said Ayane, yawning in between words, and with her eyes barely opened. She was clearly not a morning person. Even as a kunoichi, some people just don't like the morning.

"I'm coming. But Ayane, you might want to go back to bed. You look sleepy."

"O-oh, I'm fine ..."

Hayate remained silent for a moment, and Ayane was confused for a moment. But then suddenly ...!

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" cried Ayane, bursting out of sleepiness.

"Hahaha! See what happens when you're sleepy?" said Hayate playfully. Yes, I said playfully.

"Master Hayate!"

"Anyway, I need to change into the master's robes, so you can head to the meeting first."

Ayane pouted for a moment, in that brother-sister kind of thing, but then left. In embarassment and Ayane lecturing herself.

_At the meeting ..._

The room was tense. It was beautifully decorated, with a polished wooden floor and ornate carvings and pillars, along with decorated sliding doors, but awfully tense. All of the higher ranked ninja were in the room, sitting at a magnificent table, making it even more tense.

Seriously, it was tense.

Hayate then spoke up.

"The elder's meeting now starts. We have two agendas to discuss here, and first of all, is the problem with an ex-faction of DOATEC?"

"Didn't we destroy DOATEC at the Tri-Towers?" asked a middle aged ninja, his eyes sharp and face battle scarred.

"We did. However, DOATEC is no longer a threat. If anything, they're our most valuable allies, though it seems they've cut off communication for the time being."

"Does that not arouse suspicion? DOATEC may be hiding something, and-" the elderly ninja was cut off before he could finish.

"DOATEC is no longer a threat, as I said. That leads me to the main problem; M.I.S.T.

A faction previously hidden in DOATEC, but is now on the loose. DOATEC might've taken the blame for all of this, but M.I.S.T is the true villain. They're responsible for all the past cases; Raidou, Genra, myself, and ... Project Alpha. And that is now in Phase 4."

"Phase 4?" wondered many a ninja in the room.

"Mass production of hyper clones taken from ... Kasumi."

The room suddenly became a fair bit livelier, with glances shifting around the room, whispers jumping around, a faces carrying different expressions.

"In any case, M.I.S.T remains at large, but we can't do anything about that. There aren't any leads on them, and they still remain hidden. Their motives are primarily financially based, but what comes next we don't know. But the best we can do now, is to send out reconaissance and gather as much information. And that leads me to another thing. Kasumi is highly concerned in this and so, it is necessary to let her-"

"HEEEEYYY! HAYATE AND MISS WEIRD PURPLE HAIR!" yelled a familiarly annoying voice. The sound of helicopter rotors soon followed.

Ayane practically had to keep herself from retching. In both anger and embarassment. Miss Weird Purple Hair?! She was soooo going to kill Zack for that ... Hayate was also slightly annoyed. He was about to get to the important part!

Still fuming, Ayane stormed her way out of the room, and Hayate soon followed, excusing himself from the meeting.

Outside, the helicopter was closing in on the village, it's rotors making quite the racket, and Zack's voice grating on everyone's nerves.

"OIIIIIIIII!" Zack yelled constantly, clearly on a megaphone. More like a gigaphone, which, if anything, just made his voice even more annoying.

The helicopter finally landed in an open square. Well, at least it became open as soon as Zack appeared. People backed off the helicopter and Hayate and Ayane came to the frontlines.

Zack, turning off the helicopter, and sliding off his headset, pushed open the door flourishingly literally jumped out, making a bombastically ridiculous pose.

"TADAHHH! Zack is here!"

"Shut the hell up. Now stay still so I can murder you," seethed a pissed off Ayane.

"Uh, Ayane, that's a little unreasonable ..." chimed in Hayate, trying to calm his sister.

"Ahehehe ... yeah, anyway, I've got orders from Helena for you to go to a veeeeeeery special place."

"What place would that be? And besides, Helena hasn't contacted me or Ayane for-"

"Aw, don't you worry 'bout that! Helena will explain later, since she'll be at _that _place too! More importantly, I'll be there too!~"

Zack made more silly poses and impressions, winking and smiling with a shine in his teeth. Some of the villagers couldn't tell him apart from a street performer.

"Not to mention ... DING DING! The lovely Kasumi is here with me too!"

Zack gestured to the passenger's seat. A beautiful kunoichi stepped out, wearing her usual ninja dress.

"Hello Hayate, Ayane," said Kasumi.

Hayate broke into a smile, but Ayane went up to her sister and gave her a "look."

"Weren't you meant to be looking for Donovan, Kasumi?" reprimanded Ayane, hiding her true colours underneath her tough front.

"Oh, well, Helena has different plans. We're meeting up at a secret location," replied Kasumi, giving off an air of serenity. Completely and utterly unfazed by Ayane.

"Aren't you glad you're seeing Kasumi so suddenly, Ayane?" said Hayate, giving his younger sister a cheeky nod.

Ayane went a bit red in embarassment, but quickly regained her usual composure.

"Hmph, well, I guess that's nice too."

Ayane looked away; Kasumi and Hayate smiled. Especially Hayate.

"I love family reunions, but we got a bigger one comin' up, so hop on board guys!" said Zack, motioning for them to get on board.

_After some amount of time that I can't be bothered writing about ..._

After Hayate had made plans for the village and informed Shiden and Ayame of his and Ayane's departure, the ninja and Zack were off! Inside the helicopter, Zack handed them a rather colourful flyer.

Ayane practically choked on air the moment she read it. Hayate just stared at her blankly.

It read: "The ultimate vacation for the best fighters in the world! As a reward for their hard work, the Dead or Alive tournament fighters are being treated to a holiday in a special location in the tropics, where they'll be allowed to relax on an island and enjoy themselves to the fullest!"

"... Don't tell me we're going to-"

"GREATER ZACK ISLAND!"

Ok! Now it's time to look at other people's reactions to their invitations! Anyways, in order to invite them all, Zack PERSONALLY made them invitation cards attached with the flyer. Some of them said stuff like "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" or "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR PREGNANCY!" or even "COME WITH US! WE HAVE COOKIES!"

Most of these were swamped with those pop-up stickers as well as drowned in bright textas. As if a drunk unicorn had barfed all over it, ate it again, and regurgitated it and spat it out.

Unfortunately, Zack didn't exactly pay attention as to who's name went where.

Firstly, Eliot received the card congrulating him on his pregnancy. He felt the bit in between his legs just to make sure something insane didn't happen. Leifang got one with love heart stickers plastered all over the place. For one shining moment, she thought it was from Jann Lee. Well, she hoped anyway. But when it said "Zack," she instantly felt like punching some thing seriously hard. Jann Lee got the one with glitter pasted on top. His entire being then became coated in glittery stuff. He immediately ripped up the card, only to make the glittery stuff worse. Tina got one that had a giant lip print on it. She then shudderingly imagined Zack ... wearing lipstick. She immediately needed to barf. And Bass practically exploded. Mila actually got one which was surprisingly normal. Kokoro got one with googly eyes stuck everywhere. Miyako asked her to stay indoors for at least a week. Pedophiles these days ... Anyway, Hitomi got one that made a very VERY annoying sound. Zack making smoochy noises. It looked like one of those cards which made noises, and inconveniently, she was staying with her father. Who had a very similar reaction to Miyako. Strangely enough, Leon also got an invitation, which was normal, like Mila. And if there was anyone missed here, they got invited too. Just saying.

So, it ended up that Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, Ryu, Hitomi, Jann Lee, Leifang, Tina, Bass, Leon, Bayman, Christie, Lisa, Mila, Eliot, Brad Wong, Gen Fu, Zack, Helena, and Kokoro were all going to Greater Zack Island. For a vacation.

Oh? What's that? Didn't Lisa get crushed by the burning lab? Well, no. Somehow, she survived. What about Christie? And Bayman? And Brad Wong, Gen Fu, Bass and all those other "parent/mentor" characters? Well, they tagged along. Because they can. A full cast is always nice.

**Me: **There we go! Kind of long chapter! Boring, long, but it's a start. I'll do some more explaining of what's going on in the next chapter, which I'll write quicker than this one. Yes, I've invited the entire cast. Because it's cooler that way. And besides, I'll explain their presence in the next chapter.

This stuff is going to get weird. But once we've gotten through all the explaining, we'll have some awesome beach fun!


	3. At the Airport - Part I

**Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: **Boring chapter again! Let's begin!

After each person received their invitations, they each headed for the nearest airport, and all got on a strange airline ... something called Team Ninja Airlines? What a ridiculous name. Sounds just like a video game studio which is getting worse and worse by the day, by selling overpriced DLC, making things stupidly exclusive without actually using their brains, and basically failing in a lot of areas. Except for boobs. Apparently.

Um, yeah, back to it. All of the flights met up at New York, where the Freedom Survivor conveniently came to port, and everyone went onto the same flight to ... GREATER ZACK ISLAND!

Now, let's see how everyone's doing!

It was around noon and at the airport, Kasumi, Ryu, Hayate, and Ayane all came together in one very ninja-like group. Well, they looked kind of normal. I mean, Kasumi and Ayane talked like high school girls who hadn't met in years, and were dressed quite prettily and normally.

Aside from Ayane's abnormal violet hair. But then again, no one questioned it. Hayate was pretty okay in terms of normalness, just that his face was less scrunched up than usual and he removed his headband. He wore a plain outfit, because that was pretty much the whole purpose anyhow.

Ryu was ... uhhhhhhhhhh ... Well, even though he was out of the village more often, Ryu had a habit of dressing quite ... peculiarly. A nice way to say weird. Or maybe eccentric, I guess? It was a mishmash of all kinds of clothing, and Ayane even had to resort to going to the men's section of the clothing shop to buy him normal clothes. But he insisted on wearing a giant scarf over his neck and over his face.

Ryu struggled the entiiiiiiiiirrrreeeeeee time. Kasumi and Ayane girlishly giggled about that when Ryu wasn't looking. Which was pretty often, considering half the time he was just staring into empty space, making it hard for Hayate to grab his attention. Embarassing him in front of some ladies who walked by conveniently.

Which made him blush EVER SO slightly. Then Ayane whipped around, and gave him a disapproval stare. Kasumi just ... watched the scenery.

Anyway, the arrived at the gate a little early, since no one else was there, except for Hele-HELENA!

The ninja were slightly shocked to see the woman there, and hesitated for a moment, but the French woman gave them a look that said something along the lines of "I'll tell you later; don't give anything away."

Ryu and Hayate sat next to each other, and Kasumi sat between Ryu and Ayane, and the latter sat next to Helena. Ayane then proceeded to analyse (**A/N: **Read as criticise) Helena's sense of fashion.

"Y'know, that bow you're wearing makes you look like an undertaker at a funeral," mused Ayane, staring at Helena's hair bow. You know, the one from DOA5.

"Excuse me? At I least I wear what suits me – you, on the other hand, can't seem to find anything else better than a – what do they call them nowadays – oh yes, a hoodie."

Ayane gave Helena a glare, who did a "super-rich people" flick of the head. They were, of course, just playing around.

"Oh, but my my, Kasumi, I must admire what you wear!" exclaimed Helena, approving of Kasumi's cherry blossom print Sunday dress.

Ryu could've possibly been thinking something like that too ... maybe. Possibly. Ever so slightly ...

"Thank you, Helena! You've picked out some nice clothes too!" replied a happy Kasumi, glad that she received a compliment from the normally picky Helena. Ayane then got a little jealous that once again, attention had decided to pass Ayane over. Why won't she get a compliment?

Hayate and Ryu, on the other hand, felt a little ... out of the loop. Guys really don't talk about that kind of stuff, so ... yeah. Awkward. Of course, Ryu sort of hid it underneath his scarf, but Hayate made it a little more obvious.

Helena noticed with her keen eye, and made a slight smile.

"Ah, hello Leifang, Hitomi," greeted Helena, looking over to the two girls. Hitomi was dressed in her tank top + jeans combo whilst Leifang wore a denim blazer jacket, with a white shirt and black shorts. Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu also turned around. Ayane just could not be bothered.

Hayate secretly groaned inside, feeling seriously uncomfortable. The whole harem thing was really not his style ... I mean, Ryu could handle this, but not Hayate.

"Hey Helena! Oh, hey Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane!" cried Hitomi, grinning happily.

"Hi Hitomi, Leifang! How have you been?" asked a pleasantly surprised Kasumi, also returning the smile with an even bigger one. The more the merrier!~ Ayane simply nodded to acknowledge their presence.

And that's Ayane being very nice here too.

"Oh, we've been pretty good, although it's great that we get to go on holiday so suddenly! Good thing too, because the semester's over for college," explained Hitomi.

The German girl glanced over to Hayate, and she immediately looked back down at the ground, shifting a little uncomfortably and showing the sliiiiiightest blush. She then quickly sat down, and began rapidly talking to Leifang about what the new island would be like, looking quite a bit flustered.

Kasumi smiled a bit; Hitomi could be really cute sometimes! More people came; Eliot and Brad Wong (Eliot who wore a red hoodie with jeans and Brad Wong wearing a white wife-beater and black jeans) sauntered over to the growing group, and the latter greeted Ayane quite happily. Ayane actually RESPONDED by saying, "Oh, hey Eliot."

Kasumi was gobsmacked. Ayane ... said hello! Happy day, indeed!

"Oh, hello Eliot! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Kasumi!" cried Kasumi happily, profusely shaking his hand, while the boy was taken slightly aback, but took it into stride and blushed a little by Kasumi's sudden introduction. After all ... Kasumi was really pretty.

Brad, noticing all the ... interaction between Eliot and the girls, decided to emulate him, and began hitting on Leifang.

"Ohhhh, hey pretty girl ... You wanna drink with me while we wait?" said Brad smoothly and pervertedly, his face very close to Leifang's face, and his body swaying close.

Leifang was seriously disgusted.

"Get away from me, you drunk pedo!" squawked Leifang. A very hard slap then followed, quickly knocking Brad out onto the floor.

Eliot then sat next to Ryu awkwardly.

"Is he a friend?" asked Ryu quietly, without even looking sideways.

"Well, not exactly ..." started Eliot.

"I figured ..." replied Ryu.

Then, a harassed Tina, wearing a dark blue short skirt dress with a gold jacket, walked into the waiting area for the gate, along with Bass, in a red shirt with a brown jacket and black pants, constantly nagging her about "safety issues."

"DAD! I get it! It'll be fine! Now go away!"

"Now sweetie, I NEED to be with you! If I'm not around, who knows what could happen there!"

"What the hell are ya implying?!"

"Uhhh, well, you see ..."

"Ugh! Dad, just ... urgh!"

Tina angrily plopped her pissed off posterior onto the plushy chair. (**A/N: **I love using alliteration!~) The American woman then tried to relax into the chair, closing her eyes in stress, Hitomi looking a little scared.

"Um ... hello Tina ..." greeted Kasumi quietly, not knowing whether or not it would agitate her even more.

"Oh, hey Kasumi," replied Tina briefly.

Bass then sat a seat away from his daughter (just in case!), the chair squeaking a little under his weight.

Soon, Mila, in her street clothes, came ... and was practically squealing her head off at the sight of Bass Armstrong.

"B-BASS ARMSTRONG! I've always been a really big fan, and I've always wanted to- oh, by the way, I'm Mila and-"

"Whoa, there sweetheart, slow down a bit, will ya. But thanks anyway. If only I had you as my other daughter ..." replied Bass, grinning and completely taking in Mila's fangirlism for him into full stride. He was clearly enjoying the attention, giving Tina a few looks that said, "You should be more like this!"

Mila then sat between Bass and Tina, taking turns to talk to each one, acting almost like some sort of mediator between the father-daughter pair.

Then a whole bunch of people came; Zack (in his usual business suit), escorting Bayman and Christie (the former who wore a white polo shirt with black pants and the latter in a white business suit) who walked together, along with Lisa, in an office dress with a blue bandanna around her neck.

The ninjas perked up, and readied themselves the instant they sensed Lisa, and Christie's presence. Lisa simply gave them a smile that said, "I'm not your enemy," while Christie simply ignored them. They were simply not worth her precious time and effort.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get to partying!"

"Zack, you forgot me," called a low voice.

Everyone spun around to see a plainly dressed Leon, in a singlet and khaki pants. Everyone had completely forgot about him; I mean, who remembers him anyway? Right?

"Ahuhuh ... right. Okay! Let's get the show on the road!" Zack called. The gate was opened, and the staff at the gate quickly let them through, and the entire group walked down a couple of glass corridors, before arriving at the plane's entrance. And ... waiting for them, was ... NIKI!

Who was dressed just like an air hostess.

"Oi Niki! Why the hell are you dressed like a rat in tights?" criticised Ayane, her eyes going all cynical.

"That's a bit harsh, Ayane. And besides, I think you mean air hostess," piped up Hayate.

"Hey everyone! Since this a special flight, you get to have me as your air hostess! Yay!" exclaimed Niki, smiling flamboyantly, almost as much as Zack.

Ayane and Christie groaned. The boys simply nodded (well, Brad Wong had a sneaky little look in his eyes) and so did the rest of the girls.

"Rightio! Let's get to Greater Zack Island then!"

The group then climbed into the plane, and saw that they were all in first class! Yay! Good thing that the seats weren't assigned too, because the unlucky soul that was next to Zack or Brad Wong would be subjected to some serious pain. Anyway, Kasumi was in first, and managed to get Hitomi to sit next to her, by the window. Ayane pulled Hayate into the seat next to her, and Christie, and oddly enough, Bayman sat together. Helena decided to sit next to Kokoro, while Brad Wong and Eliot sat next to each other ... unfortunately. Ryu and Gen Fu sat together, while Bass sat alone, and Lisa sat with Niki.

But yeah! Time to get to Greater Zack Island! Everyone buckled up (Bass had a little trouble), Christie pulled on her eye covers for sleeping, and the captain of the flight ... who was actually Zack ... announced a bunch of annoying sentences, and started up the plane.

The flight would be about 10 hours long to get to their destination, and boy, would the journey be full of fun! Oh, but just saying, the destination will be just as good too.

**Me: **Whew! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Just a bunch of boring airport talking. I didn't end up explaining much though ... But still, the next chapter's going to be some more fun! It'll be completely dedicated to the plane trip of the DOA cast! Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if people reading this could review – I'm not sure if it's getting a little boring or slow. It probably is. But then again, it's kinda meant to be nice and slow, with lots of character interaction and relationships.

Anyhow, if you can, please review! It makes things much more satisfying for me too! The next chapter will come soon! In about 2 days or so maybe?


	4. In-Flight Action!

**Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: I am so sorry! **School got in the way, and I went out for a couple days in a row ... and yeah. I'm sorry. Anyway, some incredibly exciting in-flight action! More like, it's just a bunch of DOA characters talking to each other on a plane. Anyway, this chapter will be quite a ways long too! As a little reward for waiting it out!

_On board Team Ninja Airlines Flight 152 ..._

The plane started up, and everyone was all buckled in. Well, Eliot was TRYING to get Brad Wong into the seat belt, but ... that didn't work out. So Ayane just slapped him silly until he was knocked out.

"Thanks, Ayane," thanked Eliot, giving a small smile.

"Trust me, if I hadn't done that, he'd probably mistake you for a girl, and start molesting you. So yeah, be thankful."

Eliot shuddered at the thought; a drunk Brad was quite a threat. Anyway, after the slight scuffle, Zack's loud and boisterous voice rang loud and clear through the cabin. A little TOO loud.

"HEY GUYS AND GIIIRRRLLLLLLLS! T.N FLIGHT 152 IS GO!"

The plane then sped along the runway, speeding up, and then finally curving upwards to meet the air, the landing gear retreating beneath the giant metal bird's body. The plane lifted high in the blue sky, lights beautifully flickering along the plane.

Inside, it was the smoothest landing ever. Looks like Team Ninja Airlines is a pretty good airline, hey? Anyway, back to the DOA cast.

In the plane, everything was mostly quiet. The first class was first class for a reason, y'know. The sound of the plane's flight seemed to be mostly minimised, and even the vibrations seemed to have been damped. First class is awesome. The inside of the plane was absolutely stunning though. The cabin was bathed in a rather calming mixture of white, blue, and gold decor, lit up with pleasant white lights. The seats were giant, and cushiony, designed sleekly and looking quite aethestically pleasing, with rounded backs and nifty little functions. Oh, and the decorations too. The walls and windows were gilded, flowers hung around a few areas, lights twinkling in some spots, and not to mention the large bar-like area in the centre of the cabin.

Yes, I have to describe what it was like. Because I like description. Moving on.

After a couple more minutes, the flight became a little more normal, and everyone loosened up. The seatbelt sign was switched off, and Tina and Bass instantaneously jumped for the bar. Like father, like daughter, huh?

"Ugh, Dad! Can't you go back to your seat?"

"I came here first! Besides, you're a kid, you shouldn't be at the adult table."

"Oh yeah?!"

Things were getting a little rough. Mila jumped out of her seat and tried to calm the two ... which didn't work out. In fact, she ended up being caught in the whole thing.

"SO! Mila, who was here first?! Me, or my dumb dad?!" interrogated Tina, practically hovering over Spanish girl.

"You know who got here first, and that's me!" exclaimed Bass, getting more riled up.

"Uhh ... it was ... a draw?" whimpered Mila, a little freaked out.

Everyone else just watched the scene enfold. Or they were talking amongst themselves. Kasumi and Hitomi chatted quite happily, with Hitomi reeling off long stories and bits of trivia, and Kasumi listening intently, being completely mesmerised by Hitomi's fascinating things to say. It was the perfect combo – a girl who talked a fair bit, and a girl who was good at listening. The two girls got along quite well, giggling and doing a little gossiping too. Well, Hitomi was. Kasumi drank it down quite interestedly.

"Hey Kasumi, y'know how Leifang's always wearing those fancy dresses and all? And never wearing stuff like blouses and shirts? Well, apparently it's because there was this one time where she was on this train in China somewhere, and she wore a shirt that was little tight, and then it ripped open! On a train!"

"Oh, no! That would've been horrible!"

"I guess a little, but that's not the worst part! Then, some old guy trips over, and then he, um, well, he ..."

Hitomi leaned forward and whispered in Kasumi's ear. Kasumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I-I, er, um ..." stammered Kasumi, going a little red by imagining the scene, and imagining how awfully embarassed Leifang would've been!

"I know right! I was looking stuff up on the internet, and I found a little article about a Chinese woman kicking a 45 year old man out of a window and into a river!"

"That's a little ... mean for something like that."

"Well, kind of, I guess. But it's still hilarious, right?"

Kasumi just giggled, and Hitomi then joined her. However, Christie and Bayman, who were right behind the two girls, didn't tolerate chattering very well. Both of their faces were on poker face mode. Well, Christie had her sleep thingy on, but she took it off, because she was getting pissed.

"Oi! Keep it quiet, you two!" hissed Christie.

"I would've thought you'd come better equipped than that ..." quipped Bayman. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed out ear plugs, waggling them in a sort of sadistic manner in front of Christie, whose eyes narrowed coldly.

"Oh really? If you were from the 19th century I'd applaud you," drawled Christie, disregarding the ear plugs, seeing them as a little outdated.

Bayman smirked, and pulled out an iPod with headphones.

"Filled with a special soundtrack full of gunshots, reloading, knifing, slitting, and screams of people being killed in various ways," smirked Bayman.

Christie's eyes softened a little, and reverted to her cool self.

"I doubt these are any good," said Christie, who took the iPod off Bayman anyway, and began listening with a relieved sigh. Bayman, once again, smirked in victory.

Kasumi and Hitomi simply watched the two exchange retorts, each one growing more curious. By the end, the two weren't feeling apologetic, as to have reached a conclusion. The girls slid down their seats, and huddled close and low.

"Bayman and Christie make a wonderful couple, don't they?" whispered Kasumi to Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded vigorously, and the two giggled once more. Meanwhile, across the cabin, Ayane was trying to get a little attention from Hayate, and to talk about stuff they rarely talked about.

"Master Hayate, so when we get there, what should we do first? I mean, the last time we came here, there was some pretty cool stuff to do, but there wasn't anyone to do it with, so ..."

"Ah, well, we'll see. Anyway, I want to take a short nap now, so try to find someone else to talk to for a bit, ok?"

"O-oh! Alright then," stuttered Ayane, suddenly feeling as though she was intruding. Hayate then closed his eyes, and leaned back, using the incredibly awesome function that only first class has. Seat bed thingy.

As Hayate reclined on the seat, Ayane left her seat, and went to an empty seat close to Kasumi.

"Oh, hey Ayane!" greeted Hitomi, turning around to see the kunoichi sitting at a nearby seat.

"Hm."

What a great response, huh? Well, it is Ayane after all. Anyway, back to it.

"We were just talking about back when Hayate was still Ein," said Kasumi pleasantly.

"Oh really?" sneered Ayane, her voice dripping in sarcasm to the point where you could practically lick it off. Not that it'd taste very nice, mind you. Hitomi got the feeling that the topic was likely to make Ayane unhappy, so she quickly changed the conversation.

"A-anyway! So, did any of you keep some of your old swimsuits back from New Zack Island?

"Of course not. Most of them were just ugly anyway. I mean, Zack designed them ..."

"... I didn't know that ..." piped Kasumi, feeling a little light headed.

"Hang on, how do you know that?" asked Hitomi, wondering how on earth Ayane, of all people, would know.

"Niki asked me if I liked the swimsuit in the morning. So I slammed the door in her face."

Hitomi and Kasumi felt a little scared for a moment there. I mean, Ayane said that without the tiniest hint of remorse.

"And after that, when I came to breakfast, Niki whined and whined on how they were "beautiful," and that Zack had designed them and other useless junk."

Hitomi paused for a sec. She remembered ... at some point last time, Lisa had shown her one of her swimsuits ... and it was ... !

The German girl practically leapt out of her seat and bounded to Lisa's seat, jumping over, and vaulting over several obstacles.

"Lisa! Did you know that Zack actually DESIGNED all of those outfits you got as a present!"

"Seriously? That's just ... kind of gross, actually. But I have to say, it was a bit fun wearing them sometimes ..." replied Lisa a bit darkly. She ENJOYED wearing those strings. Sometimes.

"I thought they were just too out there, y'know?"

"So whatcha talking 'bout here?" asked Tina who had just sauntered over to Lisa and Hitomi and sat down at a nearby empty seat ... after a long battle with Bass, who had also stormed away to somewhere or other. Tina wasn't really paying attention. Mila went to sit with Leifang, because she thought she looked quite nice.

"Oh, hey Tina. Apparently, Zack designed all of those perverted bikinis from last time, like that really skimpy swimsuit you once wore."

"WHAAAT?! Tina!"

"Ullhhhhghhggghhhh ... did someone just say bikinis?"

"ZACK IS IN THE HOUSE!"

All three stupid voices rang throughout the cabin, disturbing everyone's private little worlds. Everyone stared at a combination of Zack bursting out the cockpit with a pose, Brad on the search for sexy girls in bikinis, and Bass outraged that his daughter had worn ... THINGS!

"Oh for crying out loud ..." moaned Tina. Triple the annoyingness.

Bass, who actually moved a row or two behind Tina (... just in case), marched over to his daughter, and began to lecture her.

"You're still a kid! You can't be wearing things like that!" yelled Bass, flinging his arms about.

"Ugh! Dad, if you wanna take it out, then go lecture Zack about it. HE designed it!" retorted Tina, using a very effective hands-on-hips attack.

Bass then promptly marched over to Zack, and began to brutishly throttle him, who struggled and struggled, looking like a giant brown worm in the process ... just more pathetic and stupid. Bass bellowed out what I'd probably call a war cry, while Zack screamed girlishly.

Everyone else just stared.

_"Ugh, shut up already!" thought Christie and Bayman ... and Leon._

_"I suppose Bass has his moments of brutishness too ..." thought Helena. Mila had similar thoughts too ... but a little more admiringly._

_"Woah ... I'm actually kinda liking this," thought Ayane, her sadistic side coming out. Even Leifang thought that._

_"Oh my! Someone should stop him!" thought Kasumi and Hitomi._

_"Wait ... where's Brad?" thought Eliot, completely disregarding the scene in front of him._

_"Mother wouldn't like to see this ..." thought Kokoro._

_"There is no way I am ever going on another plane trip with Zack and Bass ..." thought Hayabusa, becoming a bit annoyed, which was a rarity, really._

_"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ... it's kinda noisy ... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" thought Hayate, who was ... er, sleeping._

Feeling a bit hot after all the commotion, Tina took off her jacket, revealing a somewhat revealing top, and plopped her body onto the cushiony seat. But then Brad's pedo-boob-sensor-mabob had picked up an **incredibly** strong signal. With a rather lewd expression on his face, Brad stalkerly creeped up to Tina while she closed her eyes, and massaged her temple.

"What great big bouncin' jubblies I found! I want to grab them!" cried Brad Wong, who instantly blasted his alcohol drenched hands towards Tina's ...

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

An enormously massive yell flooded the entire cabin, causing a giant scene in the plane. Even Bass stopped killing Zack, and dropped him to the floor. Everyone's eyes all fell on Brad Wong trying to grope Tina. The drunk cocked his head comically.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Brad, completely oblivious to whatever stupid thing he was doing.

Bass then erupted into an even bigger rage, and without a word and with a massive bellow, charged into Brad like a bull to something redder than red on red, smashing him into the wall. However, Brad seemed to be still awake, and began screaming like a little girl. Tina, fed up, socked him straight in the jaw, grabbed him by the scruff, and shook him up and down.

"He's all yours, Dad!"

Bass then swooped Brad up from Tina's grasp, and threw him into the floor, completely knocking him out. For good. Hopefully.

"Nice going, Dad!"

"No prob, kiddo. Let's get a drink together, yeah?"

"I'm all for it!"

The father-daughter pair both sat together at the bar in the middle of the cabin, in that special way you know means family. Tina grabbed a can of Coke, whilst Bass took a bottle of beer, and both of them chugged their drink down, and grinned at each other.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Gen Fu seemed to get along quite well. I mean, Ryu acts like he's the same age as Gen Fu half the time anyway. They spoke of wise words and compared their experiences between Japan and China, and their extensive training too. Philosophy, morality, mortality, and rationality. Boring stuff.

"You look young, but in truth, you could be almost as old as me!" laughed Gen Fu, commenting on Ryu's wisdom.

"I don't believe I'll ever be quite as wise as you though, sir," replied Ryu politely.

"You're still young, Hayabusa. I believe you should embrace that more. After all, youth only comes once!"

Hayabusa smiled. He supposed he should loosen up a little sometimes. Even inside the village, he could be a little stiff and a bit too serious. Rarely would he show the traits of youth, except in the company of Hayate, who knew him well.

Meanwhile, after Hayate woke up, Ayane and Kasumi rejoined him, and Hitomi (not wanting to overcrowd him), joined up with ... Jann Lee?

"Hey Jann Lee!"

"Hm." That was pretty much a hello in Jann Lee-nese.

"So, what do you plan to do when we get to Greater Zack Island?"

"Train. Leifang is too. We agreed that we'd have a few competitions down at the island. And I NEED to win," said Jann Lee, emphasis on need. His eyes looked straight forward at Leifang.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Well, see you!"

Jann Lee nodded, and Hitomi left to sit with Lisa.

Meanwhile, Mila and Leon joined Tina and Bass at the bar table, and they began talking about their own little things. Kasumi, and Ayane told tales about Zack Island to Hayate, who was ... uhh ... yeah, anyway, Ryu came over and sat down with them too. Eliot was then forced to heave a knocked out Brad onto a spare seat, and seeing that he needed help, Kokoro stood up and helped him out a bit.

"Oh, thanks, um, was it Kokoro?"

"No problem! You're Eliot, right? From the last tournament. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

It got a little awkward ... since Eliot didn't really know how to deal with girls ... so Ayane intervened and helped him out unexpectedly. She picked up on the awkward moment, and walked over to Eliot ... and gave him a SLAPPPPPPPPPP!

"OI! Someone's talking to you, so make conversation!" scolded Ayane, shaking Eliot by the shoulders.

"Ahhhh! Sorry, Ayane! Stop shaking me!" cried Eliot, being swung all around.

"Hey ... aren't you that girl I saw a couple years back? The one that called me a liar."

"Really? Can't remember you."

"Oh really now? You were looking for ... a girl with long hair or something?"

"... Oh yeah ... you were that stuck up brat who got in the way."

"Hey! That's a little mean...!"

"Ayane, don't call people that!" said Eliot, trying to be ... manlier? Well, that didn't exactly work, but Ayane just humphed and walked away. Eliot and Kokoro looked at each other, and shrugged. They then sat down and began to make good conversation. Ayane is such a good helper.

Suddenly, Niki burst in, yelling out, "Lunch is here!"

It seemed like she had taken a leaf out of Zack's book. Actually no, I don't mean a leaf. I mean A FLIPPIN' TREE out of Zack's giant encyclopedia made of billions and billions of innocent trees which were slaughtered for his very pleasure.

Niki strolled in with a big trolley, and held a little clipboard with a fancy pen. Air hostess style. She then approached the ninja group, and asked, "So what kind of delicious meal would youuuuu like, sirs and madams?!"

The group went a little quiet. It got a little awkward, so Kasumi then piped up.

"Um, so what do you have?"

"Team Ninja Airlines has everything! Well, mostly anyway – we have cuisines from all around the world, and more! Ask for any specific dish, and we'll prepare it!"

"Hang on, there's more of you?!" asked Ayane.

"Well, not really ... just me and Zack!"

The group, once again, went silent. So, the entire group just went with the usual; Japanese cuisine. However ... Ryu and Hayate got into a small fight over the sushi. Because there was a limited stock, they basically had to fight for it.

"Ryu, just pick something else!"

"And why should I do that? I have all the right to pick sushi!"

"I picked first though!"

"That means nothing, and you know it!"

"So what?"

"I'm older than you, which means I get to pick!"

"I'm of higher rank than you! I'm already a clan master!"

"Which most clans have never heard of! Every clan has heard of the Hayabusa clan!"

"That doesn't matter anyway!"

The two just kept arguing and arguing, so Niki just went to prepare the food, and brought it over to the group. However, she inconveniently slipped, and in the process, the sushi she had prepared flew out of the plate and soared sllooooowwwlllllyyyyy through the air ... flying towards a certain someone ... and GULP!

Kasumi had just swallowed the only sushi on the plane. Hayate and Ryu turned to see a happy Kasumi chewing on the sushi blissfully.

"NOOO!" lamented Hayate.

"How could this have happened?!" said Ryu.

"I've never seen you two so childish ..." criticised Ayane, folding her arms.

So in the end, the group got a very lovely set of Japanese food. Except for sushi. Niki then went to the other passengers, and got their orders, with Helena taking at least 10 minutes to decide, due to her picky habits and opulent lifestyle. Kokoro was a little intimidated at such a selection, so she went with Japanese food as well. Mila, Tina, Lisa,Zack, and Bass all ordered American food, and basically got the equivalent of a McDonalds meal. Leon chose something Italian, which equated to something with pasta and bolognese. Bayman was quite specific in picking beef stew, whilst Christie said she'd take anything with a little tomato juice. She was apparently feeling a bit thirsty. Which Bayman mocked. And Christie retorted. And it went on and on ...

Anyway, Leifang, like Helena, picked something incredibly fancy as well as Chinese, whilst also disapproving of Jann Lee's American selection. Tut tut. Eliot and Gen Fu also picked something Chinese, and most people were weirded out by Eliot choosing something Chinese. In any case, everyone ate quite happily, seeing as how the food was actually done quite well. It was first class, after all.

After eating, everyone was feeling quite satisfied and a little sleepy, but things were about to get ugly. Outside the plane, black clouds were beginning to form, and the air around the plane became thick with pressure. Suddenly, thunder began to grumble menacingly around them, and Mila then realised that, "Hey Zack ... aren't you meant to be flying the plane?"

Good thing he left it on auto-pilot. Right ... ?

Zack scrambled to the cockpit ... and found that he forgot to leave it on auto-pilot. Well, that was dumb.

Out of the blue, a massive bolt of lightning struck the plane, making a huge bang and making all the systems fail instantly. The cabin went black. The air con stopped. Worse still, the entertainment system failed.

"W-what's happening?!" asked Kokoro, frightened by the situation.

"We just got hit by lightning," said Lisa, her brow furrowing.

Everyone felt quite uncomfortable. Excepting Christie, Bayman, Ryu, and Brad. Why? Well, to begin with, Christie and Bayman, as well as Ryu, never lose their cool. And Brad was just unconscious. The passengers began to whisper, and question one another, asking on what to do, and worrying about what could come next.

Suddenly, the plane practically did a barrel roll, and banked hard to the left, with everyone being rocked around. Some of them weren't even wearing seatbelts. People were flung across the cabin, and into seats and tables, and possessions flew all about. Grunts of pain and fear echoed through the plane, though all was drowned out by the raucous cacophony coming from the outside. The plane then righted itself, but everything was jittering like a six year old in front a massive audience. Panic wasn't obvious, but no one was sure on what to do.

"Everyone! Get into a seat and put on the seatbelt!" yelled Kasumi as loud as she could, strapping in Ayane and herself.

Kasumi's cry was heard. Everyone's spirit was lifted high, and courage built. Tina and Bass helped each other up after being thrown across the plane, and heaved each other onto a seat. Mila and Leon did the same, and Eliot and Kokoro each pushed Brad back into a seat, and made sure he wore a seatbelt. Leifang was also one of the people who were thrown about, and was flung towards Jann Lee, but unconscious. She was helpless in front of him, just like back then ... Hesitating for a moment, Jann Lee then pulled the Chinese girl across, and sat her next to him, pulling on a seat belt. He went even more silent than usual, and looked at her face ... but then Niki barged through the door, and yelled, "We're all gonna die!"

"Shuddup you worthless air hostess!" yelled Ayane.

"I was demonstrating what NOT to do!" defended Niki.

"Just get into a seat and shut ya face!" lashed Ayane, pointing to an empty seat.

"Attention passengers! We're in a storm now, and we need to get the hell outta here!" bellowed an annoying voice. It was Zack. Hayate then jumped out of his seat, and so did Ryu.

"Hayate! Where are you going?!" asked Kasumi.

"Kasumi, Ayane, come with us for a bit!" replied Hayate, and the ninja barged through the cockpit door, and saw a flustered Zack, trying to configure the complex cockpit controls. All the little flickering lights were all off.

"Zack, what's going on?" asked Hayate urgently.

"We got hit by lightning. And because this airline's pretty small, some of the planes aren't as ... er, functional, you see. So this plane's systems are all down, since we don't have a great lightning protection."

"Is there any way we can get it running again?" asked Ryu.

"Well, if we zapped again, the system might be able to reboot, but it'd be risky. Another bolt might just kill us all," replied Zack, unusually serious and sombre.

"Well, what're we going to do now?" questioned Ayane.

"We're gonna have to wait it out. We're slowly descending now, and we might be able to escape this hell of a storm."

"Wait a second .. oh!" cried Kasumi, suddenly realising something.

"What is it?" asked Ayane.

"You three can all use lightning ninpo to get the plane working again!"

It was a risky idea. Lightning ninpo was normally used for offense, and without proper control, could lead to injury. They'd need to be able to control the voltage to ensure that the systems wouldn't be blown out by the surge.

"That's a little too much, Kasumi," said Hayate.

"We don't have any choice, Hayate!"

"Kasumi is right. We should begin soon," said Ryu.

Hayate then surrendered. There wasn't any other option after all. Zack was utterly confused, but was ushered out by Kasumi (who didn't know any lightning ninpo). Zack then sat in an empty seat near the cockpit, and strapped himself in.

"Are we all in seatbelts?!" asked Kasumi loudly.

Everyone nodded. Kasumi then took a deep breath, and sat down in her seat, and put on her seatbelt. All was silent, and all were bracing themselves. The air was tense.

Inside the cockpit, Ryu, Ayane, and Hayate chanted strange words, and made multiple hand seals. The air around was charged with ki, and blue light swirled around them. The floor around them shook for a little bit, and with a bang, the trio discharged a blast of electricity, climbing in a crazed frenzy around the cockpit, and crawling instantly across the entire plane. The lights flicked straight back on, and the cockpit was once again, lit by thousands of tiny little lights.

Zack then leapt out of his seat, and resumed control in the cockpit, whilst the three ninja climbed out of the cockpit, and sat back down. The passengers all breathed a sigh of relief. Zack then steered the plane out of the storm, and they had some terrific luck. The storm seemed to pass quickly, and the skies returned to normal.

All had become well again. Oh, and one more thing-

"Ladies and gents! We are now arriving at Greater Zack Island! Get yo'selves ready!"

"Well, it's about time!" hissed Christie.

Window seaters all looked out the window. A beautiful island, surrounded by crystal blue waters, in a perfect tropical locale. It was paradise.

The plane then began to descend, and the seatbelt sign flicked on. Bits of chatter and conversation erupted around the cabin, with guys and girls talking about the island and what they'd do there. Not to mention, Leifang woke up to see Jann Le- JANN LEE!

For a moment, Leifang didn't know what to do. And then she knew. She was **definitely **dreaming.

The plane then approached the runway hesitatingly, and the landing gear then kissed the ground lightly, and the skidded across the tarmac, slowing down and slowing down until the plane made a complete stop.

Outside the window, a beautifully designed airport greeted eyes, with some amazing architecture, and a massive mountain was on the right of the plane. Well, more like a volcano. A giant ferris wheel actually protruded out of the airport. Which was actually quite big too.

Everyone was quite a bit impressed.

"ALRIGHTY! Everyone, outta yo seats and onto mah favourite island!" announced Zack.

People then began to unstrap themselves, and collected a few belongings, and Niki, who had finally calmed down, opened the cabin doors. Hitomi was the first to get to the doors. But ... there wasn't any stairs.

"Hey Niki ... uh, why aren't there any stairs?" asked Hitomi.

"Of course there are! Watch this!"

Niki pressed a button by the doorway, and a rainbow coloured inflated slide popped out of the plane, by the doorway. They had to SLIDE their way down.

"We're seriously sorry if you hurt your butt on the way down," commented Niki, and gestured for Hitomi to go. She shrugged, and jumped down, sliding quite happily down and making a small jump at the bottom.

The rest of the guys and girls did the same, though it was pretty obvious some did not approve. Especially Christie.

In any case, they had arrived at Greater Zack Island.

**Me: **I made a couple of references to a few things in this chapter, but anyway ... that was long. I need a quick break. I hope you enjoyed! Seriously, it took me a while to do this. I am exhausted.


	5. At the Airport - Part II

**Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: **Uh oh. I haven't updated in so long! Once again, I am so very very sorry. I didn't realise what a pain school would be. In fact, I thought they'd be nice to us for the first few weeks ... but NO! It's all work work work and more work!

Anyway, here's some more DOAX3!

As each of the passengers disembarked (awesomely, might I add) from the plane, most of them were quite impressed by the new, improved, version 3.0 of Zack Island, aptly and uncreatively named New New Zack – er, I mean, Greater Zack Island. Their 10 hour flight wasn't for nothing – even though it was night time (since they departed at noon or so), the lights at the airport made it even more dazzling than a combination of Vegas, Beijing, and DOAX2's water effects in marine racing!

From the end of slide onwards, a luxurious crimson carpet was laid neatly in front of the group, and gilded poles and ropes cordoned off the path. A line of lights embedded into the tarmac beamed up vast rays of yellow-gold light, and you could swear that they were at some kind of fashion show parade ... or something.

Not only that, but the night sky was simply beautiful. The twinkling stars above looked likea a combination of milk that had been accidentally spilt, and turned into little dots, and tiny diamonds in the magnificent night sky.

But, you really had to give props to the airport. Instead of being a plain old box stuck to a patch of grey, a work of architectural art lay in front. The airport was slightly slanted, and the building curved elegantly to the right, with rainbow neon arches making up most of the top part. A large spire popped out from the right, and you could see faint zip lines from one end of the airport to another. Some sections of the building had tile-like windows made of a shimmery glass, and strange, yet beautifully designed protrusions jutted out of the front, arching over. The airport was simply stunning. Seriously. I had to look up cool airport pictures on Google to come up with that lousy description.

But ... there was one annoying thing. There was a large gate made of glass at the end of the red carpet, and it read "Welcome Suckers Idiots Friends!" A slight design flaw.

Anyhow, the group all walked across the red carpet, Tina especially enjoying it. At the end, was Zack ... dressed as a giant potato with a pink flower on its head.

"Hey Zack, why're you dressed like that?" asked Hitomi, a little confused.

"I'd be ashamed if I were you ..." commented Leifang.

"If anything, when did you get off the plane?" asked Hayate, who pointed out something everyone should've noticed.

"Err, HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! Forget the questions, and lemme take youse on a tour of my airport!"

"Which you probably designed too ..." said Tina sharply. Bass folded his arms and nodded in response. Zack ... felt a little awkward. So a bright light enveloped him, and the weirdo spun around a few thousand times and changed into ... airport staff clothing? I'm not too sure ...

Everyone was still kinda ... ehhhhh. Whatever. Niki then rejoined the group, and added her own flair to the atmosphere.

"Alrighty! Time for a good ol' tour!" exclaimed Niki, doing a little celebratory jump.

"Just let me go to sleep ..." hissed Christie, who was evidently tired. Bayman probably had something to do with it ... and he was kinda tired too, so he wore his "don't get within a metre of me, or I'll stab you with this concealed knife" look.

Jann Lee and Ryu just remained silent. How boring. And Leon was being nonexistent as usual. Well, he was talking to Bass anyway.

Zack then walked towards the gate, pressed a big red button that said "PRESS MEEEEEE!" and the gates opened ... with a fanfare!

The group was not amused. So they just walked right into the airport; an architectural wonder. The moment they stepped in, the air suddenly felt cooler, and refreshing, and the atmosphere was just phenomenal. And this chapter's sounding like some kind of advertisment for Greater Zack Island, huh? Oh, whatever.

A grand hall lay in front of the group, with little water canals and mini waterfalls and indoor tropical trees with exotic plants and flowers of all shapes and colours growing pleasantly around the area. Small, crisscross fences lined the area, with pink-purple flowers growing over them, and atlantic-like decorations dotted the area, which was splashed with colours of green, gold, blue, and white; a paradise for the eyes. Wooden pillars had vines with orange flowers growing neatly over them, and neat, little stair cases around the pillars forged a way up to the second floor. The floor was rather eccentrically decorated; in some places, it was a replica of beach sands, while in some, a beautiful mixture of whites and blues, and in some, gold and white. In the very centre lay a fountain, and snaking around the airport was a little creek, with wooden bridges to cross over it. Placed in some areas was something quite odd; large trampolines with flower motifs embedded into the floor, and a giant slide that snaked around the area, along with ropes and nets hung across the area. There was also some kind of ... swingy thingy? It looked like you had to hold onto it, and there'd be a harness just in case, but it was some kind of zip line.

It was like an amusement park that decided to become an airport. Wait, no, scratch that. It WAS pretty much an amusement park. Wouldn't it be fun to explore? So let's get to exploring!

"Didn't ya somethin' 'bout Zack designing this?" asked Bass smirking at Tina.

"Shuddup Dad. Not like you can talk," retorted Tina playfully, and the two grinned feistily.

"Ladies and gents! I present to you the Zack – er, Paradise Airport! Isn't she a beauty? Anyway, let's get on with the tour!"

Zack whipped out a giant toy flower ... it was weird. But anyway, he waved it around like he was shepherding sheep, so the group followed anyway.

"Here's a map for you guys! The airport's big, so don't get lost!"

"Whatever," said Ayane, rolling her eyes.

"Um, Zack?" asked Kokoro meekly.

"Uh huh?"

"Can we just skip the tour and get to a hotel or something? Because I'm a bit tired and so ..."

Everyone else nodded. Christie actually wore a look of approval. Kokoro was now in her good books. Temporarily anyway. Zack looked disappointed for a moment, but quickly regained his stupidly positive face.

"Well, alright then! It's kinda far to the nearest hotel, but there's a couple of rooms at the airport hotel anyway! But ... there's one teensy little thing ya might wanna watch out for. You're going to have to share."

"... Bloody hell," hissed Christie.

**Me: **Okay ... this entire chapter was just description, wasn't it? Okay, that was dumb. But still! I'll update soon!


	6. To the Rooms!

**Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Retreat to Paradise**

**Me: **Um. Hello again. Um … I'M SO SORRY! To whoever is still reading my fics, I am most sincerely, absolutely sorry. I hate it when I do this … but yeah, I've been busy.

Anyway, here's some more DOAX3!

_Note: _I sincerely thank Arturia Pendrago for reminding me that Leifang also exists! I, uh, shamefully forgot to add her in the first time … anyway, this is hopefully the full cast here (except for Rig, who's evil … I think).

_Around 10:00pm-ish, Paradise Airport, Greater Zack Island_

As Zack was saying previously, the DOA guys and girls were to share rooms at the airport hotel. Which wasn't exactly designed well, seeing as people had to share. According to Zack, there had to be about 3 people per room, or so.

Counting up, there was about 21 people in need of a room, so … Zack ended up picking, using an ultra-secret-hidden technique.

Scissors paper rock. I don't know how it'd actually work … but they did it anyway. Somehow it all worked out!~

But Christie, Ayane, and Tina didn't particularly like it … but whatever. They really couldn't care less.

So it turned out that Kasumi, Bayman, and Tina were in Room 1, Ayane, Hitomi, and Kokoro were in Room 2, Hayate, Eliot, and Brad Wong were in Room 3, Niki, Zack, and Helena were in Room 4, Hayabusa, Bass, and Christie were in Room 5, Mila, Jann Lee, and Lisa were in Room 6, Leon, Leifang, and Gen Fu were in Room 7.

Or something like that.

So everyone filed into their rooms, each with, uh, different responses.

**Room 1**

After a short scuffle involving Tina's stuff being all over the place, the room was pretty well settled. Kasumi sat quite contently on her bed, whilst Tina blasted music into her ears with her iPhone.

"Isn't this place nice, Tina?" asked Kasumi politely.

"I'll say! Well, aside from big guy over there," replied Tina, her eyes flicking towards Bayman who sat in an armchair facing the balcony.

"Oh? I'm sorry, am I invading your disrespectful American air space?" sneered Bayman, his temper rising ever so slightly.

"Shuddup, stupid fatty!"

"You're in no position to talk, dumb blonde!" retorted Bayman.

"EXCUUSE ME?!" yelled back an indignant Tina.

"Oh dear ..." said Kasumi, knowing that no good would come out this.

**Room 2**

"Ugh … why am I sharing with _you two_?" complained Ayane, rolling her eyes as she unpacked her rather large suitcase.

"Is there anything else you do other than complain?!" snapped Kokoro, finally losing it.

"Come on you guys, calm down," said Hitomi, feeling a little trapped.

"Hitomi, Ayane's been whining the entire way here!"

"Excuse me?! Who's whining now, Miss Wimpy?!"

"Both of you, just be quiet!"

Hitomi drew herself up to full height, which was admittedly kinda impressive, since she was taller than both Ayane and Kokoro. Not to mention older.

Now Hitomi was annoyed. Everyone was in a bad mood. A bit like Room 1, really.

**Room 3**

"Where's the free beer?!" wailed Brad Wong, lamenting the absence of non-existent complimentary alcoholic beverages.

"... How did you meet this guy again?" asked Hayate, who was plainly weirded out.

"It was kinda weird, actually. He was going on about how I should feel sorry for Gen Fu, and then randomly decided to fight me … for no apparent reason ..." replied Eliot with a dark face.

**Room 4**

Zack. In a room. With two girls. One of which probably doesn't care what she sleeps with. The other does, but … still. Zack's in a room with two women. Ring those alarm bells!

As soon as Helena entered the room, she immediately flipped out both Zack and Niki's mattresses and made a wall across the room.

"You two may take the other side. I shall be taking this side," commanded Helena in an authoritative voice. Note that Helena took the bigger side.

"But, where are we gonna sleep?" asked Niki desperately.

"Why don't you love me anymore, Helena darling?!" cried Zack in complete melancholy, earning a fierce glare from Niki.

"Just in case of the … worst case scenario …"

The room went silent. Zack was probably thinking, "Dammit! Just when my luck got good ..."

**Room 5**

Hayabusa, Bass, and Christie. Possibly the weirdest combination of people. As soon as all three of them were in the room, Christie whipped out some conveniently placed duct tape from her heaving bosoms and promptly drew a line across the room.

"Mine," said Christie curtly, pointing at the larger half of the room.

"Yours," said Christie again, pointing at the lesser half of the room.

The two men stood there in a sort of shocked silence. Hayabusa looked unfazed as usual and simply sat down in an armchair. Bass … wasn't quite so pleased.

"YOU ORDERING ME AROUND, BITCH?!" bellowed Bass, blood pressure clearly rising.

"Consequences," hissed Christie, who mercilessly stabbed Bass right on top of his heart with a deadly sharp, assassin's-favourite-tool, and grindstone sharpened … pencil. Which was lying on a nearby coffee table, by the way.

**Room 6**

"Wow! And this' just the airport hotel?" exclaimed Mila in a surprised/amazed tone.

"I know right! Anyway Mila, you're going to have a blast here. The last few trips to Zack Island were pretty good, but Helena really upped the ante here," replied Lisa, smiling warmly.

Jann Lee … was silent. How does one … uhhhh … handle it? I mean, like, the … social things … with girls … and … and …

Yeah. Jann Lee was NOT very comfortable. I mean, look at all those ellipses I used there.

Anyway, now we're all done with the rooms! Yay! … oh? What's that? Room 7? Pfffft. There's no Room 7 – er, oh. Oops. Um. It was Leon's non-existingness, wasn't it. Oh well. He's coming back for DOA5U anyway.

**Room 7**

"We meet again, old man."

"Under different circumstances, yes."

"Why am I stuck with two old geezers …?" asked Leifang to no one in particular.

**Me: **Ok then! So everyone's been sent off to their rooms, and the night is about to progress! Next time, we'll see how the night goes for each room! So it'll be this style again for the next chappie!


End file.
